Savior
by Mich aka Starfire
Summary: Raven is having some bad thoughts about life. Will Beast Boy save her before she does something regretful? Read and Review! One-Shot; BBRae


Omg! . I'm so sorry I haven't updated ANYTHING in forever! I didn't have a computer for a while, so I used my sister's and I can't put my stories on my sister's for many reasons. And finally, I got my computer, but, I'm grounded. --U I grounded myself. It's a long story ;;; …so then I'm kinda sneaking on o.- Don't tell! Lol anyway, I made this song fic like last year in my old notebook and I recently had a locker cleanout so I took out all my old notebooks and found one with fics in it. It was odd o.0; So anyway, here's a BB/Rae songfic

Savior 

_The song is Savior by Skillet._

"No! I Won't let you hurt them!" Raven shouted to no one visible. Beast Boy apparently heard this and ran to her door.

"Raven? Raven!" Beast Boy yelled. "What's wrong?"

_I'm everything you wanted_

_I am the one who's haunting you_

"No! Leave me alone!" Raven yelled at an invisible someone, not hearing Beast Boy. She was yelling at her father, Trigon, who was not really there, but in her heart.

_I am the eyes inside of you_

_Stare back at you_

He was trying to destroy Raven, but trying to control Raven's entire body as one of her emotion anger. (A/N: You know, the red Raven from "Nevermore") He wanted to use the body to kill the rest of the Titans.

_There's nothing left to lose_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Surrender your love _

It's all you can do 

Beast Boy stood shocked and rejected at her door. "Oh, I'm sorry, Raven," Beast Boy said sadly and turned around to leave.

Raven sensed something and opened the door before he could leave. "No wait!" she shouted.

Beast Boy immediately turned around only to see Raven standing at the door with tears in her eyes.

_What you got _

_What you want_

_What you need_

'_Gonna to be your savior_

_Everything's gonna crash and break_

_but I know, yeah I know_

Beast Boy carefully and slowly walked up to Raven. "Raven, what happened?"  
"I…I can't tell you but, please don't leave," Raven choked out.

"It's okay, Raven. I'm right here."

_What you got_

_What you want_

_What you need_

'_Gonna be your savior_

_Everything's gonna crash and break_

_Your savior_

"I just need to be alone," Raven said softly.

"Alright." Raven closed her door.  
Beast Boy sighed and walked away.

_It's time to redefine_

Your deophobic mind 

" I can't let him hurt my friends." Raven said to herself softly as she said on her bed, trying to figure something out. " I have to do something. He represents my anger emotion. So, if I had no emotions, he'd be dead." She thought long and hard of what she's gonna do about her emotions. " I can't just wish them away. Maybe if I had no emotions permanently. If I…die."

_Don't hesitate_

_No escape_

From secrets on the inside 

Well, Raven had thought about committing suicide before, but never actually considered it as a must-do thing. She didn't want to let her friends down. But in this situation, if she doesn't do it, her friends might die. That's the worst way that she can let her friends down.

There's nothing left to lose 

Beast Boy grew tired of thinking of who Raven was yelling at and was eager to find out what was wrong. He walked to her door, and carefully pounded on her door. "Raven…?" No answer. "Raven?" Still no answer.

_There's nothing left to prove. _

Raven walked up the stairs towards the roof and stood on the edge. The wind was blowing her silky purple hair and blue cloak as she looked down on the view and the long fall.

Unnoticed, Beast Boy started up the stairs behind Raven and watched as she stood at the edge. He wasn't sure if she was gonna jump or just wanted to see the view.

_Surrender your love_

_It's all you can do_

'If I jump, Trigon will die with me.' Raven thought. Raven took a deep breath while a scared and confused Beast Boy walked towards her, still unnoticed.

_What you got_

_What you want_

_What you need_

'_Gonna be your savior_

_Everything's gonna crash and break_

_but I know, yeah I know _

Tears welled up in her eyes as Raven thought one last thought, ' I love you, Beast Boy,' and jumped.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled and ran to her. He turned into a pterodactyl and caught her.

_What you got_

_What you want_

_What you need_

'_Gonna be your savior_

_Everything's gonna crash and break_

Beast Boy brought Raven to the top of the roof, and put her down. He turned back to his human form, and saw Raven crying.

Your savior 

"Raven." Beast Boy hugged her tightly, shocked at what she just did. "What were you doing?"

I am the eyes inside staring back at you 

"You saved me," Raven said softly looking up at him. "You saved me." She turned away. "But I can't save you."

I am the eyes inside staring back at you 

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked uncertain of what she meant.

"My father was planning to hurt you. So I thought if I died, he would die too." 

_You need…_

"Raven, you don't have to kill yourself to defeat him. You have to defeat your anger and then you'll defeat him."

_You need…_

Raven cried into Beast Boy's chest. "I'm sorry…."

_…me!_

_What you got_

_What you need_

_Everything's gonna crash and break_

"It's okay Raven. I'm here."

_What you got_

_What you need_

_Everything's gonna crash and break_

Raven swallowed up her pride and gained as much courage as possible. "Beast Boy," she started carefully, hoping not to mess up. "Before I jumped, I thought one last thought," she gulped. "…about you."

_What you got_

_What you want_

_What you need_

'_Gonna be your savior_

Everything's gonna crash and break But I know yeah I know 

"About me?" Beast Boy asked, wide-eyed, shocked and red.

"I…I think I love you, Beast Boy," Raven choked out and blushed.

_What you got_

_What you want_

_What you need_

'_Gonna be you savior_

_Everything's gonna crash and break_

Beast Boy's eyes turned wide as his face turned bright red. ' She loves me?' He thought. He gulped. "I love you too," he managed to say. He looked at her watery eyes and thought that it was the perfect time to make his move. He leaned in for a kiss and Raven accepted.  
"You're my savior."

Your savior! 

Sooo…what'cha think? I thought it was pretty good but there weren't more details and I'm too lazy to add more ;;; Well, please Review! And I will update "Love and Secrets" so don't worry!


End file.
